


When the warbler went Cuckoo!

by AngelMoline96



Category: Glee
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, chris colfer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: Adam Lambert is hired as the guest star on the hit tv show Glee and meets Chris Colfer and their love story unfolds.please comment and leave feedback
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Adam Lambert





	1. Chris and Adam Meet

Chapter 1:Chris and Adam Meet

Chris’s POV:

Today is the day we are going to have a guest star appear on the show! I wonder who it's gonna be? I got into my car and started to drive towards the studio. It’s not really gonna be the same without Cory being there. He always made it not feel so much like work. I sighed as I pulled into my spot a few minutes later and saw everyone waiting outside. I got out of my car and walked over to where everyone was waiting and said,

“Hey guys,why are you all waiting outside?” 

“Because we want to see who’s going to be our guest star.” Darren answered and I nodded deciding to go ahead and wait with them.

Adam’s POV:

Well, today is the day. The day I guest star on Glee. I wonder how the cast will react to finding out I'm the one guest starring. Once I got to the studio, I saw everyone standing outside and I was wondering why. I got out of my car and went over to where they were standing. 

“Why is everyone standing outside?” i asked this guy with beautiful brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

“We’re waiting for the mystery guest star.”

“Oh well, you don’t have to wait any longer because i’m here. I’m Adam Lambert.” I held out my hand and he shook it.

“I’m Chris Colfer, it's nice to meet you.” I smiled as he kept hold of my hand and walked me inside.


	2. Chris and Darren talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is short and i honestly can't figure out a way to make it longer so i'm really sorry about that

Chapter 2: Chris and Darren talk

CPOV:

I can’t believe the one and only Adam Lambert is guest starring on our show. I never thought he would want to be on our show since he’s more into the glam rock style. Once I took Adam to Ryan, I went over to Darren to ask him what he thinks of Adam. When I got to Darren’s trailer I knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door. Darren opened the door and smiled at me.

“Hey Darren.”

“Hi Chris, what’s up? You look happy.” I blushed a little at that and l smiled.

“I just ran into our guest star.”

“Really who is it?”

“It’s the singer Adam Lambert. And I think i really like him.” 

“Really? That’s great! You should give him your number.” 

“I want to but i’m afraid that he won’t like me. I’m nothing like him, he’s the Glam god and i’m just someone on Glee.”

“Just ask him out and show him that you’re more than that.” He then gave me a hug and walked out of his trailer leaving me alone to think.


	3. Adam sings in front of everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is music again by Adam Lambert

Chapter 3: Adam sings in front of everyone

APOV:

I think i really like Chris, he seems like an amazing person, i wonder if he’s seeing anyone. I shook my head. Why am I thinking of stuff like that? I should be focused on the show. I sighed as I walked into the make-up trailer. I looked up and saw that Kevin McHale was in one of the chairs and decided it couldn’t hurt to ask him a couple of questions about Chris. 

“Hey,Kevin? Can i ask you a few questions about Chris?” he nodded and motioned for me to sit in the chair next to him.

“Sure Adam, what’s up?” 

“N-nothing is up really, i’d just like to know a little more about Chris before I have to work with him later.” I admitted sheepishly and Kevin smiled.

“I’ll answer as much as i know.” 

“What’s he like?”

“Well, he’s a really caring and sweet person.” he said and I couldn't help but smile.

“He’s not afraid to speak his mind either.” 

“I’m not either.” I admitted.

“D-do you know if he’s seeing anyone?” I asked nervously looking down at my hands.

“Not that I know of.” I nodded and smiled. 

“Thank you Kevin.” 

“No problem Adam.” he said as he got up and went to go shoot his scene.

After lunch………

I thought of the perfect way to get Chris to notice that I like him. I’m going to sing him a song that let’s him know exactly how I feel. I had called my band to come and help out and once they got here, I walked up onto one of the sets where instruments were already set up, turned to everyone and smiled. The music then started and I began to sing looking right at Chris.

I want your body, mind, soul, et cetera  
And one day you'll see, you should give it to me  
And I don't want anyone instead of ya

I pointed to him and winked. I saw him blush a little and I continued.

Oh babe I'm going crazy, come on and give it to me  
And I ain't never met nobody better-er  
You're someone else's baby

I turned to my bassist Tommy like I always do and sang the chorus.

I'm so sick of living for other people  
Took meeting you to realise  
I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya

Put your little hand in mine and  
Look into my eyes, baby eyes  
Oh you make me wanna listen to music again  
Yeah you make me wanna listen to music again

I walked up to where Lea was standing and continued the song.

There had been many moons before I met ya  
And I don't know when I last put paper to pen  
And now you give me back my raison d'être  
And I'm inspired again

And I know in some ways we're kinda evil  
Got my roots and you've got ties  
But my heart's no stranger to upheaval

I looked back at Chris smirking as I sang the rest of the song just to him.

Put your little hand in mine and look into my Eyes, baby eyes

Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again  
Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again

Ah, music again  
Look into my eyes baby eyes  
I just wanna listen to music again  
I'm so sick of living for other people  
Took meeting you to realize  
I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya  
Put your little hand in mine and look into my Eyes, baby eyes, whoa

Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again whoa  
Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again whoa  
Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again whoa  
Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again

Once the music died down, i went over to where Chris was standing and asked,

“Will you go on a date with me Chris?” I saw the smile on his face and the tears in his eyes and got a little worried. He walked up to me with a smile on his face.

“Yes, I'll go on a date with you Adam.”


End file.
